Of Lilacs And Redwood
by Flynnafly
Summary: Nacolai is a second-born sylvari turned pirate. He spends his days sailing and plundering along the tarnished coast and sea of sorrows. During a brief stop in Lions Arch, he and his crew run across a newly awakened sapling, Nayomei, and through a series of confused events, she ends up their prisoner. What sort of shenanigans could possibly ensue.
1. Before The Fall

The young Sylvari mesmer looked at the large, circular portal before her, hand grasping anxiously at the pendant around her neck. A light pack was slung over her shoulder, a finely crafted Verdant blade strapped securely against her hip. The Wardens and lone Asura guarding the entrance to Lion's Arch gave her reassuring smiles as she made her near-bare feet to shuffle up the ramp till her face was almost grazing the purple aura leading away from her home.

She had never left the shade of the Pale Tree before. For a year she had lived here, learning, studying, becoming a duelist, training, and wondering what it would be like to explore the wondrous new world. Today was finally that day to put all her skills and knowledge to the test, and though she way beyond excited to begin her Wyld Hunt, trepidation still nagged at her heart.

Mei looked over her shoulder, the sun beginning to sink from its high point in the sky. The Pale Tree's enormous leaves shone brilliant in the sun, making the Omphalos Chamber seem to glow from within. She wondered if Mother was watching her now, taking her first steps into the world of Tyria…

At the base of the ramp was her dear friend Huelwyn. She was dressed in her new Warden garb, a shield of thorns and a large acorn shell upon her back. She looked as though she was trying very hard to mask the impending loneliness she felt already at her friend's departure. Mei knew she was nothing but supportive of her quest. Her only regret would be that her duties prevented her from ever coming with her.

"I'll be alright, Hue," she said with a smile. "I'll write to you every chance I get. I promise."

Her friend's spiny helm did well of covering most of her face, but it did not cover the gleam in her peach colored eyes nor the stains on her polished, birch cheeks. "Be careful out there, Mei… If you ever need to come home… I'll be right here waiting for you."

She fought back the moisture building up in her eyes, nodding vigorously in reply. Her heart thumped rhythmically in her ears as she forced herself to turn away and, while taking in a deep breath, step through the gate and out of the life she knew and loved- forever.

When she stepped out of the veil of the portal, the first thing Mei felt was the salty wind whipping against her pale frost face. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. She stood on the other side of the portal's ramp now, two Warden guards stationed on either side of the bottom, ignoring her arrival. She slowly descended to the dirt road, looking awed by the new scenery.

Many Asuran portal gates were stationed here, leading to the respective capitals of each major Tyrian race. To her left was the Asura's gate to Rata Sum, and to the right, the Charr's Black Citadel and Norn Lodge. A steep flight of stone stairs in front of her led to the Human gate, a heavily fortified gate restricting access while under the stress of maintaining the treaty between them and the hulking Charr felines.

Mei had read of these places thoroughly, all in the name of her Wyld Hunt. She was hoping to find information on a lake of fire she had seen in The Dream, but so far nothing had turned up in her scrolls. Not even the Firstborn Sylvari could tell her what this lake was or where.

Thus she had decided to scour the land for every scrap of clues she could get her little hands on herself. She'd start by asking around in this melding pot of cultures. There had to be someone here who could point her in the right direction.

She followed the path that led to a suspended bridge. At the end of it a large square, with a damaged lion statue at its center. In fact, many pieces of arcitechture were strewn about in places the young duelist knew didn't belong. People in the Grove had not exaggerated when describing the destruction of the flood caused by the terrible dragon, Zhaitan.

Pity overwhelmed her as she witnessed small human children run pass her dressed in shabby rags as she crossed over the rickety bridge. What a shame it was indeed that these people suffered. At least the Pale Tree had avoided the terrible fate on her high top position on the cliffs.

The sounds of unfamilar animals and noises filled the sapling with curiosity, and she pressed on, wondering if her Sylvan clothes made her stand out too much. Her garb was common of Sylvari females, with a halter petal top adorned with beaded straps and a scooping skirt made of longer, denser petals that grazed past her knees. However, the ones who paid her mind only did so for a moment before looking away and returning to their business.

People gathered in groups, of all races, gossiping among themselves. They all seemed tense, and the chatter was fervently paced. Mei inched closer to a large crowd, wanting to hear whatever ruckus was going on.

Two human males around her size cast worried looks to the north. "Did you see what pulled in at the dock?"

"Yeah. Is it really him? I thought people were just making it all up."

"Oh no, he's real all right. Let's hope he's in a good mood for all our sakes. Otherwise what's left of Lion's Arch will be scorched to ashes."

They noticed her hovering over their conversation and scowled. "What are you lookin' at, ya walking houseplant?" one growled.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," she huffed, trying not to be too offended by their insulting words. Pursing her lips Mei shook her head and turned away, not wanting to start a confrontation. Whoever they were talking about didn't seem to pertain any importance to her and she discarded the haughty words easily from her memory.

She wasn't here to get the scoop on the latest gossip. She was here for her Wyld Hunt. And she had a long day ahead of her of asking strangers about a magical lake and having them look at her like she was crazy.

Mei let out a deep sigh. "Right then. Better get started..."


	2. Enter The Dragon

The setting sun glanced off the waves breaking on the shore. Despite the late hour, the docks of Lions Arch were still bustling with activity and many sailors of all sorts were scurrying around the harbor. A merchant ship had just departed, making way for one of the most infamous ships in the Sea of Sorrows.

The Crimson Storm inched its way into port, deckhands hopping off to secure it once close enough. Amidst the discord, a gangplank was lowered and the crew began to disembark and scatter. A select few stayed waiting along the docks, a very scarred and bored looking Norn woman, a small twitchy human that kept fidgeting with her skirt, and a dark and jarring Sylvari woman who glanced around the docks suspiciously every few moments. The last to descent was another Sylvari, his face looked like burnt wood and his hair seemed to be charred ferns secured back in a ponytail.

As he left the docks the waiting group formed up behind him and they began to head very determinedly towards Traders Forum and cutting through the Grand Piazza.

A hush fell over the piazza as the group approached. Heads turning to stare in both awe and fear. The square was deadly quiet as they marched through. The small twitchy one looked around in disdain and turned to their Norn companion.

"I hate it when they do that." She grumbled. "The quiet thing, not the staring thing. I don't mind the staring, but it gets too damn quiet every time we go somewhere."

"Its either too quiet or screaming. Apparently theres no middle ground with us" The Norn woman replied.

"This is why we can't have nice things" The small human grumbled again, before she too fell silent and their group passed out of the Piazza.

A string of gossip followed them as they traveled through the city, and the Lionguard made themselves scarce. They stopped briefly to speak with one of the traders in the forum, and the female Sylvari broke off from their group to go take care of supply requisitions. The remaining three continued until they wound up in the Rosewind Tavern.

The ragtag group commandeered one of the many tables and ordered several rounds of drinks. Other members of the crew that had already found their way to the tavern shuffled over to join the rest of their crew and captain in drinking and merriment. Hours passed this way, until one by one, only the Captain and his inner circle remained, talking in hushed voices.

"Do you think the lions will try anything while we're here?" The small woman asked, whilst spinning a coin around on the table.

"Not if they know whats good for them, Malon" The Norn woman replied, all the drinking seemingly doing nothing to improve her mood.

"I'm not so sure, Nara, they've been getting bolder lately. Scarlet's attack has left them pretty desperate. They'll leap at the smallest hint of trouble." Malon said in doubt, continuing to play with her coin.

"Did you see the ones we passed on the way here?" The Captain himself finally spoke up. "They were practically wetting themselves in fear."

"You tend to have that effect on people, Nick." Nara stated before taking another swig from her pint.

"In any case, we won't be here long enough to draw much of their attention" He said.

"So, where too next, boss?" Malon had finally grown bored of her coin and had switched to fidgeting with one of her many gadgets.

"Well, I figure the crew has earned a good rest, so we'll remain here for the night, then around midday tomorrow we'll sail for Kryta. Hopefully we can slip out before any whispers try to make a move." Nacolai downed the rest of his drink and contemplated for a moment before deciding against ordering another.

They fell into companionable silence as they waited for their missing member to join them.


	3. Friends In Low Places

Dusk had long since settled since her arrival in Lion's Arch. Mei had spent her evening venturing around the ruins of the once great city, asking and inquiring on the existence of a lake of fire. As she expected, many scoffed at her and told her she was nothing but a strange, naïve plant. Some Sylvari listened with interest, aware of the enigma of the Wyld Hunt and how sometimes its message was strewn with riddles. However they had no new information to offer her that she had not heard already. It seemed as though she had made a full circle around the bay, for by the time the sky had turned into a purple dusk, she was crossing the remains of a great bridge that led from the southern fort patrolled by Vigil troops to the square from which she had begun her search.

Mei wandered off to the side and sat down on a small patch of grass next to a large home that once belonged to the Commodore. She slid her small pack off of her slender shoulders and into her lap, taking out a small tangerine to eat.

Though it was the brink of night, people still bustled around, talking to traders, swapping goods and stories. She watched them with fascination, mentally remarking on how different things were here than in the Grove. There were no bio-luminescent plants to light up the ground. Only the occasional lantern, if it was lucky enough to be intact. And if not that, then dim torches needing to be tended to frequently as so they did not go out.

The darkness did not intrude on her ability to see. Her race was blessed not only with bioluminescence itself, but very good night vision. Not a detail was missed in her bright, glowing lavender gaze, each movement as crisp as it was during the day.

And she did not miss the armored Lionguard soldier coming up to her, his eyes also glowing. "I thought that might be you, Mei. Could spot that lilac-bush coloring from across town, I could!" he chuckled merrily.

"Drystan!" the young sapling cheered, instantly rising to her feet. "Fancy running into you here! How are you?"

The male Sylvari warrior pushed at her shoulder affectionately. "Ah, can't complain, sprout. Been worse, off I suppose. Things were nicer when you weren't having to fish for wreckage and looters all the time. Pain it is, really," he said.

Drystan had lived in the same Matron home as Hue and her, but was much older and moved out a month after their awakening. In that time he acted as their brother, teaching them new things and learning alongside them. He had always been fun and happy company. "But never mind that-"he continued, "-look at you, out of the Grove and on your own already! I'm sure Hue had some words about that, now didn't she?" He smirked at her, white teeth a stark contrast with his dark brown skin and glowing green marks along his jaw.

"Yeah, she did at first, but I think she's okay now. I'm a very good swordsman, you know." Mei patted the hilt of her sword reassuringly. "I've even bested Hue a couple times! More than a couple, actually…"

Drystan laughed, finding the matter very amusing. "Guess she really couldn't say much of anything after that. I'd like to spar with you sometime too, dearest sister. See if I can hold my own any better than Hue." After a moment of chortling together at their mutual friend's expense, he said with the tilt of his head, "Say, where do you plan on staying for the night, eh?"

The pale blue Sylvari girl shrugged. "I hadn't really thought much about it, but I do know there is a tavern with an inn close by… Might check in there, perhaps."

A split second of Drystan's merry expression dissipated and seemed to be replaced with a flash of horror. But it happened so fast, Mei swore she imagined it, for a blink later and he was smiling again. "Oh, no that won't do at all. The inns here aren't exactly in great shape- you know, the flood and all- lots of, uh, nasty stuff in those places. Mold and the like… So, how about you stay the night at my place, huh? Got plenty of room there, and no coin needed for bed and breakfast. What do you say?"

His insistence was only mildly off-putting, and Mei managed to brush it off casually. "Well, I mean, I don't want to impose-"

"Don't be silly!" he interrupted, putting an arm around her shoulder, beginning to guide her back over the Gangplank Bridge. "It is no trouble at all. I assure that the hospitality will be more accommodating and warm than anywhere else in Lion's Arch… Besides, I wouldn't be able to bear myself if such a precious sprout had to stay under the same roof as a wicked thug of some sort- they're more prevalent nowadays than ever you know-"

"You mean like pirates?" she drawled to silence his tirade, her carved brow arching high.

The expression on Drystan's face became strained and he glanced about warily. "Ehh, yes. Like pirates, my dear… like pirates."


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Drystan's home was located outside of the Lion guard's main area of operation in Farshore Ward. His house was made of stacked stone and a wooden roof. It had what appeared to be two levels, and a chimney that trickled light smoke from a fireplace from within. He explained on the way there that he shared the space with a few other Lionguard, an Asura engineer named Deeter, and another Sylvari warrior who was called Delwyn.

When they arrived, Drystan opened the door and quickly ushered her inside, taking her pack and sword off her hands to hang up somewhere safe. The inside was roomy, and big enough for all of them to fit comfortably. The entrance opened up into an area that was both the kitchen and living room, with modest furniture decorating the space. At the table, the Asura Deeter was fidgeting with a gadget in his small hands, grumbling to himself.

Dystan returned with his helmet off, showing off his spiny rose-thorn hair. "Deeter, I hope you don't mind I brought home a friend."

The grey-skinned imp looked up with large, bugged blue eyes, studying the newest arrival critically. "This one looks more expensive than the last 'friend'," he chided under his breath.

"Deeter!" both Drystan and another voice exclaimed as the pass went completely over Mei's head.

From the stairs at the back of the room descended a slender Sylvan woman with slicked back leaves for hair. She was not in her Lionguard uniform and instead wore a simple human-sized blouse and pants.

"There is no need for such foul talk in front of the guest," the woman she presumed to be Delwyn scolded. After the engineer scoffed and went back to his device, the older Sylvan woman came up and delightfully grasped Mei's hands. "I know who you are. Drystan has told us all about you. You must be pretty little Mei!" She planted a welcoming kiss on either of her cheeks. "Welcome, welcome! Please make yourself comfortable. I'll start some tea."

Drystan showed her to the fireplace and prepared a cushioned chair for her to sit in, ruffling the long petals on top of her head as he made his way past and up the stairs, likely to change out of his uniform.

Delwyn came back with a porcelain tea cup a few minutes later, placing it delicately between Mei's hands before lounging down on the rug in front of her. She nodded her head towards the grumpy Asura.

"Sorry about him, love. He's not much of a gabber. Likes to fiddle and think all day. Not an ounce of courtesy in him. But you learn to love him I guess. I'm Delwyn by the way. I'm sure your brother already told you that. And the foul mouth at the table is Deeter."

"It is very nice to meet you all," Mei said kindly with a soft smile. "It's my first time in Lion's Arch. I've seen a lot of new things. It's been… a bit overwhelming actually. A familiar face is welcoming indeed. I think I saw you around the Grove before you left for here. You probably don't remember me."

The warrior's face beamed. "I don't forget colors like yours, dear. Drystan always called you Lilac-Bush to us. A fitting nickname, I say."

The young sapling fought down a flattered blush.

Drystan returned dressed in his civilian clothes a moment later and they talked around the fireplace for a few hours. In that time, Deeter had even joined in and become a bit social, asking questions about The Dream and if they all shared the same memories. It was fun to watch the little one try and grasp the idea of their shared sub consciousness.

When it was getting late, and the Lionguard were ready for bed, Drystan showed her to her own room, fit with a single bed, nightstand, and even a reasonably sized dresser. Her things were lain on top of it neatly.

"My room is right next door if you need anything," he said to her as she sat experimentally on the mattress. "Don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks again for letting me stay. I like your companions too. Seems you have a good life set up here, brother."

His eyes seemed to dim ever so slightly as he thought over her words. "Yeah… I guess I do. Well, goodnight, Mei. Sleep well."

And with that, the older Sylvan male departed.

Mei leaned over to the nightstand and blew out the candle, exhausted from her first day away from home. She had seen so much, and met a lot of new people. Things seemed to be starting off rather well. But what she needed now was a good night's rest.

She settled herself underneath the sheets of the bed, head sinking into the soft pillow. But though she was tired, she could not get herself to close her eyes. Perhaps it was because she was in such an unfamiliar place, and she was a little homesick for her own room and bed. Mei began to toss and turn, her mind drifting back to thoughts of home. She wondered what Hue was doing now, if she was just as awake as she was now, thinking about her. Did anyone else miss her? She had a few saplings she had begun helping her mentor Muirelle train with swords before she left. They had always looked up to her. Who was training them now?

Mei tried to push the thoughts away. She had a duty to her Wyld Hunt. She could not give up and high-tail it back home because she was a little homesick. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the next step closer to finding her mythical sanctuary.

Now if only she could get herself to sleep.


	5. A Red Sun Rises

The dawn always arrived slowly in Lions Arch, the sun taking its sweet time inching over the cliffs which surround most of the city. Feroxan had finally returned to her companions late into the night, and they withdrew from the city and back to their ship. Negotiations for supplies had gone well and they would be delivered at dawn, but she also came bearing bad news.

She had spotted one of their many contacts within the city, one from the Lionguard no less, conversing and then taking home a Sylvan woman. Normally, Fero would have paid no mind, but she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. So, she poked around to see what she could dig up and found out the woman was fresh from the grove and had been asking around about strange things and fire.

"I don't know, Nick, I've got a bad feeling about this" Feroxan paced back and forth in his cabin.

Nacolai was seated at his desk, chin resting on his folded hands and foot tapping anxiously on the floor.

"How useful is this contact?" Nick asked, contemplating his next move.

"He's slipped us extremely useful information in the past, but has been found lacking in the past several months" Fero replied. "We have another contact in the guards we can start utilizing more to make up for Drystan."

"How would you rate his skill level?" His foot had stopped tapping.

"Mediocre at best" She stopped pacing.

"Good, send a couple of the crew. See that it's done." Decision made, Nick turned his attention to one of the many papers on his desk and began reading.

"Yes, Captain" Feroxan turned and strode out of the room.

Once on deck she examined the crew relaxing about that had returned already.

"Allens! Romek! To the front!" She called out across the ship.

The two men, a human and norn, immediately stood at attention and moved to follow her orders. They jogged swiftly to stand in front of her, curious what she could need so early before departure.

"I have an important job for you two" Fero explained, "We have a contact in the city that has become a problem. I need you to fix this problem. Can you do it?"

"Yes, m'am" Allens replied eagerly.

"You want this problem fixed quietly or with a bang, m'am?" Romek asked.

"However you two see fit. I'll leave it to your discretion" Feroxan smirked and handed Allens a slip of parchment with the location on it. "Just make sure its fixed before departure. You aren't back by midday, I assume you've failed."

"We won't let you down, m'am" Allens examined the parchment and nodded vigorously to both her and his partner.

"Well, lead the way, squirt" Romek said to his cohort as they filed off the ship.

Feroxan watched as they left, unable to shake the nagging feeling haunting her, until they disappeared from sight and into the city.

The sun had finally managed to peak its way over the Cliffside when Allens and Romek arrived at their destination. They glanced at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before Romek raised one of his large fists to knock on the door. Meanwhile, Allens snuck around the side of the house and peered in the closest window.

A sylvan woman lie asleep in the bed. Deciding this to be as good a room as any, Allens pulled a knife out of his boot and used it to jimmy open the lock. As silently as he could manage, he slid the glass pane up and slipped into the room, all the while watching the woman for any signs of stirring.

He crept cautiously through the room and stood by the door listening, waiting. Another knock pounded on the front door and echoed down the hall. On the other side of the door he finally heard someone shuffle past and he slowly opened it to peek out, catching a glimpse of the person disappearing into the main room.

Allens edged his way through the door and closed it quietly behind himself. He began to sneak down the hallway, hoping their target was in fact the one going to the door. Yet another knock reverberated through the room and the man let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He called back, angrily.

He finally reached the door and swung it open, intending to give the unwelcome guest a piece of his mind, but the words died in his throat at the sight of the massive norn on the other side.

"Hello, chum" Romek greeted, forcing his way inside.

Drystan began to wearily step back, but stopped suddenly when he felt Allens' blade at his throat.

"The Captain sends his regards"


	6. This Rose Has Thorns, Here They Are

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before either of them had a chance to blink, another blade appeared, this time at the throat of the human pirate. Mei was a little taller than him, and managed to hiss, "Drop the dagger and I won't have to kill you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But as soon as Drystan got his chance, he pushed his attacker's weapon away from his neck, ducking out from under his arm, parrying around to Mei's side. She called to him as the large Norn man began to duck into the door frame, "Go wake the others! I can hold them off!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She didn't wait to watch him go, dipping straight into her magic and making two other clones of herself. It had been a while since she had needed to rely on Mesmer magic, but she was happy to give it practice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Realizing immediately what class they were dealing with, the two thugs began to hack and slice at the closest clones to them, trying to find the real Mei. She drew her back her sword and rushed at the human with a shout. He attempted to block her jab with his dagger, but her blade was heavier and knocked it clean out of his hand. He shook it with an angry look on his face, rushing behind his companion./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The pretty flower has thorns, Romek," he remarked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Looks more like a weed to me!" the Norn bellowed as he brandished his hammer, bringing it down on a clone, making it dissipate into glittering butterflies instantly. The cover of the projected insects gave her time to retreat back and make another clone to replace the previous./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Leave quietly and I won't pursue you," she warned once more./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two men gave each other sly looks before laughing. They weren't intending to surrender./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So be it," she sighed regrettably./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Norn called Romek passed the human another weapon- a sword. "Make good use of it, Allen," he snarled before charging at the real Mei./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A shot rang out and made the man stagger before he was upon her. Mei winced at the loud noise, whipping around to see Deeter in his night-clothes wielding a rifle. He reloaded and shot again, hitting the Norn in the shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There are more?" the human called Allen lamented. "This is just great. You okay, or do you want to retreat?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can take them!" the large pirate man shouted angrily, rearing back his hand and smacking it across Mei's face unexpectedly, which made her go flying into the furniture at the living room. An enraged shout came from the top of the stairs, and within a blur came Drystan brandishing his great sword, swinging it aggressively at her attacker./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Romek took a swing with his hammer, colliding with Drystan's blade. There was a resonating ring through the house./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mei staggered out of the now broken chairs, groaning. She was okay, but dazed. She saw the human slinking around Drystan's flank, trying to gang up on him. Just as she wondered where Delwyn could be, she burst out from behind Deeter with a shield, ramming it square into the human, Allen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He flew back and landed in the rubble next to Mei. She quickly went over to detain him, assuring to the others that she was okay and had the little one under control. When she went over to him, he was groaning. She planted a foot against his chest, pinning him to the ground./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who sent you?" she spat. "Why are you here?Why are you trying to kill us?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not you, love," he corrected with a drawl. "Jus' the spiny one."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His dark eyes narrowed as a smug smirk crossed over his face. "He's been a bad boy, you see."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mei!" Drystan called as he, Delwyn and Deeter all surrounded the Norn. "These are wanted criminals! Kill them!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh yeah, still trying to save his own skin. Not very good putting his friend's in danger though. If I were you, lass, I'd keep us alive for questioning! Do you have any idea who we work for?!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her light purple eyes glanced indecisively between the pirate and her friend. In the midst of her conflict, a loud crack rang through the room, and Mei watched in horror as the Norn managed a hit right into Delwyn's abdomen. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, the rest of her body launching into the air and causing her to land back-first into the wall. She hit her head and sunk to the floor and did not get back up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Delwyn!" Deeter and Drystan cried. Rage fueled them as they watched their companion fall, making their attacks more harsh and heavy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mei felt their rage too, and as the human began to laugh over the small victory of the Lionguard's defeat, she found her courage and thrust her sword right through the pirate's heart./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Romek was quickly overpowered and disarmed, his hammer landing roughly onto the floorboards. Without so much as a ounce of hesitation, Drystan took his massive blade and slashed it right across the giant's chest not once, but three times, a battle cry for each stroke. Crimson began to splatter, and after his rampage, the Norn fell over and moved no more. His blood spilled and pooled about the trio's feet ominously./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Deeter ran over to the downed Sylvari female, checking her vitals./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's still alive, but she's badly wounded. I'll get my droids and take her to a medic. Take Mei somewhere she'll be safe," he instructed swiftly, a small bot appearing from within the kitchen. It morphed itself until it was as large as the defeated Norn, then gingerly picked up Delwyn and carried her out the door, Deeter hot on its tail./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Drystan came over and pulled her off the human's body. "Are you alright?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yeah. I'm just a bit shaken, but I'm fine. I didn't sleep much last night… I heard the knocking and then I heard someone come in upstairs and start snooping around the hall… I'm glad I got up to see who it was."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The older Sylvari brought her in for a hug. "You saved my life. Thank you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mei pushed away lightly. "Brother… Why did they attack you? What were they after?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He shook his head. "I don't know. But let's get out of here before others come looking for these two. It's not safe to linger."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He took her hand in his and guided her out of his home and towards the Vigil Fort Mariner, a ways across the coast and up a hill nonetheless. "It'll take a bit, but the Vigil base is as good a place as any to avoid goons like those. You'll be okay there. We just gotta get past the market and over the creek and we'll be clear…" It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than he was her, but Mei complied and followed dutifully, the last words of the pirate she killed still fresh in her mind…/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Save his own skin? What was that supposed to mean?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mei figured she could question him later. The most important thing was getting to Fort Mariner./p 


End file.
